Ed
Enterance Hello! My Name is Ed! Ed busts through a fence Moveset Neutral B: Buttered Toast Ed will throw Buttered Toast. It can be a sticky trap or it can stick to opponents If you hold B, Ed will eat the toast. It also stops projectiles by sticking on to the toast. There is a chance for Ed to throw Gravy Toast for a slippery trap Side B: Look Into my Eds Ed will put on the Turban with the Hypnotize wheel and spin it. This will Hypnotize an opponent to do something Here are the things the Hypnotized opponent can do *Man Eating Worm: Ed will make the nearest opponent grab the other opponent and leech their health for Ed *Hairy Bat: Ed will make the Opponent fly upward, Grab another opponent and bite them *Zombie: Ed will make the opponent walk slowly, Grabs another opponent and throws them Up B: WHOPPER WIENER WEDNESDAY Ed will use the School's Blood Pressure Gage to Inflate his head. His head is instantly Inflated when done in air. Press B to make Ed deflate while shouting the famous line. This will blow away an opponent. Ed will just deflate normally after 5 seconds in air Down B: Dig a Hole Ed will dig a hole that Opponents might fall through if you do Down B next to them. Ed will not fall through his hole. There can be only 2 holes. There is a chance Ed will dig up an item Final Smash: Little Ed Blue Ed will get mad and shout "BIG TROUBLE!" which gives opponents stun damage. Then he'll pick up a stump and start rampaging through the stage. After 8 seconds of rampage, Ed goes back to his Happy self KO Sounds KOSFX1: OW! KOSFX2: AAAAAH! StarKOSFX: *Screams* ScreenKOSFX: Ouch! Taunts Up: *Looks Heartwarmed* Awwww Side: How can my feet smell if they don't have a nose? Down: I haven't got a clue what's going on here Victory/Loser Pose Victory 1: *Stares at the screen and holds up a pickle* Pickle? Victory 2: Awww. Kitty Cat go meow? Victory 3: *Runs off laughing* Victory 4: (Against Double Dee) There, There, Little man. There's plenty more to be ashamed of Victory 5: (Against Eddy) Boy Eddy! You deserve a shake for that! Victory 5: (Against Clawdeen Wolf) Look guys, A Wolf Towel Victory 6: (Against FNaF Characters) EARTH IS NOT YOUR SALAD BAR!! Lose: POOR DOUBLE DEE! Other Attacks Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - I'm a Woodpecker *Up tilt - WHALE!! *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - BELCH!! *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Grabs opponent's face *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- YOU TORMENT ME!! *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - Alley-Oop! *Down Throw - Jumps very high and says "Ya-hooooooo" and falls on the opponent Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Character Description Icon Jawbreaker Maxwell and Dexter's Guidance Trivia Colors/Costumes *Default (G) *Red Jacket ® *Blue Jacket (B) *Yellow Jacket (Eddy) *Black Jacket *Red Striped Shirt (Jacketless Ed) *Discord Colors *Lothar the Viking Warrior (EARTH IS NOT YOUR SALAD BAR) Gallery Category:Cartoons Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Category:Playable Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Male Category:YouTube Poops Category:Canada Category:Hero Category:Nostalgia Category:Suggested Characters Category:Scrapped Characters